Alexander Morrison
Background Powers and Abilities = Combat Prowess: * Unarmed Combat: * * Super Stamina: Initially, Alexander didn´t need sleep, eat or drink a lot but still required to do so. After embracing his angelic side, Alexander no longer needs to but still does so out of habit. * Super Senses: * Invulnerability: * Immunity: * Regeneration: Powers * Super Strength: * Super Stamina: Initially, Alexander didn´t need sleep, eat or drink a lot but still required to do so. After embracing his angelic side, Alexander no longer needs to but still does so out of habit. * Super Senses: * Invulnerability: *Immunity *Regeneration ** Immunity: ** Regeneration: * * Astral Perception/Senses: * Astral Projection: * Immortality: * Healing: * Resurrection: * Immunity: * Teleportation: Alexander first displayed the ability to teleport * Apporting: * Clairsentience: * Advanced Telekinesis: * Advanced Pyrokinesis: * Electrokinesis: * Terrakinesis: * Biokinesis: * Weather Manipulation: * Thermokinesis: * Advanced Smiting: * Advanced Holy Light: * Molecular Combustion: * Power Granting: Through physical contact, Alexander was able to * Supernatural Concealment: When he doesn´t want to be found, Alexander is able to hide his presence other beings such as angels, demons and humans. * Reality Warping: * Conjuration: * Mental Manipulation: * Advanced Dream Walking: * Telepathy: * Mental Projection: * Mind Control: * Demon Control: * Exorcism: Alexander is able to send demons and angels back to Hell or Heaven merely by touching their host. He often uses this so as to avoid killing the hosts themselves. He has been able to exorcise demons and angels without the need to touch them on separate occasions. Possessions Weaknesses Despite Alexander´s seemingly limitless power, there are a few things that he is vulnerable to Harming, Misleading and Trapping Banishing or Destroying Beings Weapons Personality Physical Appearance Many people have contributed Alexanders appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks. He is considered to be 'well-endowed´ by some of the women he slept with and is solidly build though is noted to be leanly muscular which combined with his broad shoulders, as well as the way he bears himself with great dignity, gives him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. This is accompanied by a pleasantly strong earthly scent that clings to his clothes. Alexander has jet black hair which is often spiky and kept short due to him finding long hair to be a bit of a pain to take care of though his casual hairdo is wild and unkempt. His eyes are an intense chocolate brown with a faint circle of gold surrounding the pupils though there are noticeable gold flecks. He also has russet skin which some people can be rather jealous of. These are other traits he inherited from his mother. His face, however, is that of his fathers as his features are considered to be just as handsome and warm. He also is considerably tall as he stands at 6'0". Many have noted that Alexander has a charming and warm smile. His voice is also strong and confident with an subtle accent underlying his words. When using his powers or feeling negative emotions such as anger, his iris glow a fiery red while the sclera and pupil turned black which often gives him a semi-demonic appearance Apparel His wardrobe isn't entirely focused on a particular type of clothing as he prefer to wear whatever he finds comfortable and practical for everyday use though he does own a couple of suits that look good on him even if he rarely wears them. Relationships Family and Friends Lucifer Allies Romantic Aphrodite Enemies Trivia Category:Nephilim Category:Hybrid Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Strongest of Species